Godstrike
by TheUltimateMartyr
Summary: The story of a boy who sided with the "Devil". In the end he delivers the long-awaited Godstrike. M for blood/gore referencing and language. Pairing with a succubus. Mythology referencing later on in the story. Chapters posted every week or so.
1. Intro

Prologue

We? we are different. We are many in one. One with many. Some would call me insane. Some would call me evil. But if you see the ending you can understand the beginning.

Me? I was born in a christian household. I never liked it much. Everything that was considered evil was attractive to me. Bowing and praying to a god that refuses to show me reputable proof that he is real never really struck me as all that amazing. I have had two dreams since i was a child. A dream of glory and a dream of love. Then I got older and another dream was added. This is the main dream. The one that completes the story and ends the "evil". The dream of sacrifice.

I put those markings on the word evil, because I do not believe that anything I am doing is evil. If anything it is extremely good! Most however; do not believe that this is the case. Here is a small example of a part of my many ways of thinking. If one is prosecuted by another and you never got the full story of the one who was being prosecuted, that person deserves just as much attention of the other. Or at least until the story is figured out.

I wanted to figure out Satan's story. Nobody ever gave me a chance and attempted to prosecute me for trying to do so. As is expected. I do not care, however. Until I figure out His story my path is set. I do not care if my family shuns me. If they decide to do so then they were never worthy of being my family in the first place. Many of my family is on my side in the way that, they will not prosecute me for my beliefs. The main one who opposes me is my mother. She will be the first to know the truth and the last to cry. She understands the least and is ignorant the most. Sometimes, death heals.

1

My private high school. Fucking gay. I made one good friend, three good enemies, and a lot of people very confused. During my stay I became heavily depressed. I did not know the pain of loneliness or the pain and burden of unchecked knowledge. See, before i was at this high school/private school/dorm thing, I was "blissfully Ignorant". Ignorance is, in fact, bliss. When you do not truly know pain, you do not truly know comfort. When you do not truly know sadness, you do not truly know happiness. When you do not truly know love, you do not truly know hatred.

This is where we enter the dream of love. I began to understand loneliness, pain, sadness, and hatred. I dreamed more and more of the love I wished for. I began to notice what i did not receive as a child. I would ask "god" almost daily to send me love. Now that I look back on it i realize it was unintelligent. I asked Satan for the same thing, except then something happened. I did not receive love per say, but I received the strength to endure the lack of love.

I imagined daily of someone being there with me at that school. Someone nonexistent, like an imaginary friend. This someone was a she. I do not really enjoy male company. Probably because that is all I got when I was a child. My mother was there but she was more of an authority figure. Something you hate but have to obey. My father was almost never around. He was a truck driver and he rarely came home. I spent most of my time either alone or with my brothers. When I was alone i had imaginary friends back then too. It's just that now they are a little more real.

Anyways, every day i would make up conversations with this friend. As if to appease my loneliness. Every day I would also get reminded of how alone I really was. So I asked Satan to show me love and my eyes were opened. Not immediately, but slowly. Even today they are still opening. My intuition became more keen. My intellectual abilities rose to new heights and allowed me to see this world more properly. This world? It is filthy. Everything is stuffed full of evil, not the christian look of evil but the moral look (there is a difference). This is a piece of the dream of sacrifice, remember it. This love that christians speak of giving? It is as filthy as the evils of this world. They speak of giving false love. This is a poison to the problem, not a remedy. If you love a parasite it does not care, it will continue to be a parasite. Though I suspect you have different beliefs so take the comment as you please.

This occurred in the last few weeks of my stay at high school. Other than my friend Brian, not much else occurred there that is worth mentioning. Brian will be brought up in greater detail later. The only thing I really thought about in the last few weeks at school was a Succubus. This was my main interest. I thought that a Succubus could provide me with the love that I wished for. Though, at this time I merely thought, nothing more.

Thoughts when thought enough can create a reality. This is my "magic" so to speak. I can think of something enough and it eventually becomes reality. I have never given up on my dreams and nor do I plan to. I have made my mind with multiple fail-safes to protect me from myself if need be. I expect me to betray me. As would any other intelligent being without the means of omnipotence. I am no god, yet.


	2. Red Defined, Dream Begins

2

I believe it would be a good time for me to introduce myself. My name shall be Kain for this story. My general attire consists of, a black trench coat, green eyes with a yellow ring around the pupil (fairly important), hair is down to below the shoulder bones, the hair curls up at the ends, black gloves, black dress shoes, often I will have no shirt, black formal wear pants. The rest you can figure out on your own. There will be some things I will mention later though.

I probably need to explain what the Godstrike is. The Godstrike is what it sounds like, the striking of a god. This strike however is death. I plan to kill the "christian" god. "Jesus" is a small fry. Insane? As I said before, some may call me insane, some may call me evil. Have you ever had a feeling that you just have to do something? This is that kind of feeling. I will never back down from this ultimate challenge.

(Going back to the story). We are home now. Home is on a mountain inside of what is basically a log cabin. We live in Montana and have an average income. This is just to give you an idea of a setting. The cabin is like any other home I suppose. It looks normal on the inside. It is just the outside that looks rough and ugly. My room is a walk-in closet. A fairly big one, as it has enough room for a futon and a computer desk. I never really do much. Generally I sit in my room either on my computer or playing video games. I am a fairly generic teenager for the most part. My age? I am 15 just got done with my freshman year of high school. (I turned 15 at the end of the school year). I guess that makes me a child and not a teenager. (To me a teenager is 16-18).

A normal day for me would be a very uncommon day for most. My imaginary friend never went away. I thought it was all just in my head. Remember how I said before that if I think of something enough it eventually becomes reality? I believe that is what has happened here. In a word, I have created a thoughtform. A thoughtform is a entity that is created by enough energy being poured into it. When I think I do not just think. I seemingly produce energy that can be used for many things. In this case; I created a new friend.

Now I shall introduce aforementioned friend. I will introduce her through a common day in my life. (12:00 PM, July, Monday afternoon, 2010) "I don't wanna get up…" Kain says. Red (my thoughtform) replies, "You have to get up, it's noon my child." Red is kinda like my mother, as in I made her as I would expect a nice mother to be. "Everyone else is asleep so try to be quiet okay?". I reply with, "then why am I getting up?" She says nothing as I rise from my bed. "Oh well." "I am hungry enough anyways." She just followed me to the kitchen as I made myself some cereal. I began pondering on what I was going to do for the day. Before I had the chance to think, Red said, "why don't we go take a walk for a bit?". "Fair enough." I replied.

Walking. I may have failed to mention this earlier, but while I may not be overweight, I am excessively lazy. I believe all teenagers have this kind of problem. I do not do much physical exercise. Red often encourages me to at least move around. Though that is not the reason for this walk. Red begins with,"Kain, are you happy here?" "I see the pain in your eyes, why won't you open up to me?". I reply, "The end is when I open up. All shall be known then and all shall be forgotten." "Until then my burdens and my pain are my own for they shall make me strong enough to travel my road.". Red says, "You never change. This pain you hold inside will eat you up inside one of these days." "Then when you finally ask for my help, I will still help you, for you hold a pain that no other can understand right?". "Exactly." I reply.

"We should return home." I say. Red just nods and we return to the household that I call home, for now. When I get home, I am not greeted, I am not embraced, I am as a ghost. I do not know if my presence is either unwelcome or unnoticed. This is commonplace, however. By now, everyone is getting ready for dinner (long walk huh?) while I prepare for bed. After I am ready, I get my food, devour it, and go to my bed. I think of one word before I fall asleep. Succubus. Then I hear a beautiful voice in my head say, "You will always be my child." Then the dream finally begins


End file.
